There are previously known boring rigs for underground boring, wherein a carrier vehicle at an end position carries a launching device which is pivotal in a plane parallel to a general travel direction of the boring rig with respect to the substructure of the boring rig. A boring unit is extendable from a position inside the launching device axially by means of cutter head rotation and forcing means in order to provide the boring operation.
A boring rig according to the background art is intended and functions well for underground operation, but is time-consuming to set up and its usefulness for production boring is limited in specific applications.